Believe
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: Even when he moves on with his life, even when so many things have happened, Naruto’s belief and faith in Sasuke never wavers... Sasunaru. A collection of drabbles. Ch 1 to 3: One sided Sasunaru 4 to 5: Sasunaru 100
1. After You Left

**Category**: Naruto

**Type:** Short Chapters

**Genre**: Romance/Angst (My... what happen? Usually angst is my main subject...not romance)

**Author**: DianaLineelu2001

**Pairing**: **Sasunaru **

**Warning**: **Shounen-ai**... Please, please I beg you, to leave if you hate/abhors the boy love boy stuff for I could not stand to hear you said that I had spoiled your innocence and something like that... Okay, some might say the characters are **OOC **but please consider thatit was my view on how they changed after years pass by. A BIT of **cursing** desu...

**Summary**: Even when he moves on with his life, even when so many things have happened, Naruto's belief and faith in Sasuke never wavers... **Sasunaru**.

**Disclaimer**: Did not own Naruto. Screw the creative disclaimer...

**Point Of View**: **Naruto's**. In this 1st chappie, maybe he sounds so **OOC** but you can't seriously think he will jump back to his usual self immediately after Sasuke left right?

Believe

1: After you left

For my whole life, I have never seen this coming. Not even once could I ever imagine that you will leave me. You even try to kill me! I do not understand Sasuke... where had the loving and caring Sasuke gone? Since when does that cold and heartless demeanor become the real you? Or...are all of the times you shared with me a mere pretense? You are the one who told me that I am your most important person. If that is true, how come Itachi always comes before me?

I must have been blind, right Sasuke? Whatever have made me think someone like you will love a monster like me? When you told me you love me, not even once do I ever wonder the truth behind the words. I always believe in you. I would always be there for you as I have faith in the words you so carelessly say. I have made it clear to you that you are the most important person for me. You know that and you have played with my feeling –emotion-. I have never been anybody in your life. I am a mere trash that burdens and blinds your mission.

And yet, only by a glance at your head protector... all of those thoughts are erased from my mind. I want to believe that you are sincere with us –with me-. It's just that you could never see it... –see me-. While Itachi have truly been the most important person in your life, I have been the one who sacrifice everything for you. Itachi was your past. He had shattered everything that you ever have. He had changed you to a worse person. He made you stop believing in anyone. I know he had hurt you so much. I know your brother was once the person you trust the most.

But Sasuke, you have opened your heart to us –even if it's just for a while-. You have started to offer your faith to us. You don't know how much I appreciated that. I never wanted much from you except to be a part of your life. I just want your acknowledgement to make me prove to myself that I am real.

I had offered you a future. I cannot guarantee that it is painless but I will make sure you are happy. I offered to heal the wounds in your heart. It was okay that you hurt me as long as you were free from the torment in your heart. I offered you myself, my heart and my soul, hoping that you will learn to love all over again.

Now I realize that I have been foolish. You are right, **_Naruto no baka desu_**. What is the use of giving you things that you never needed in the first place? I am just the same like the girls who give you chocolate during Valentine day even when they know you hate sweets.

You wanted revenge and strength. I could not give you strength, Sasuke. It is something that comes from within. But I could help you to be as strong as you wished. If only you are a bit more patient, you will see that. Revenge... Although I could do nothing about that, I could give you my support. I understand that every **nin** has their own personal mission in their life and I will not stop you. But in the end, you did not stay. After all, I have never been what you needed.

Sasuke, before I leave this place with **ero-sennin,** there is something that you need to know. You have destroyed everything that I have offered you and it could not be renewed anymore. But, under those shattered pieces, I found something that is still firmly intact and one last time, I offer something to you. I give you my hope that someday you will return to the right path. Find someone that you love and love you as much as I do. Even though it is not me, it is okay as long as you are happy. I will take care of your headband. This is the only solid memory that I have of you left. Goodbye, Konohagure...

Datz all for da 1st chappie desu! 2nd chappie is about a Jounin Naru-kun! Proceed to da 2nd please!


	2. My Jounin Life

**Category**: Naruto

**Genre**: Romance/Angst (My... what happen? Usually angst is my main subject...not romance)

**Author**: DianaLineelu2001

**Pairing**: **Sasunaru**, a bit of **Nejinaru** somewhere

**Warning**: **Shounen-ai**... Please, please I beg you, to leave if you hate/abhors the boy love boy stuff for I could not stand to hear you said that I had spoiled your innocence and something like that... Okay, some might say the characters are **OOC **but please consider thatit was my view on how they changed after years pass by. A BIT of **cursing** desu...

**Disclaimer**: Did not own Naruto. Screw the creative disclaimer...

**Point Of View**: **Naruto's**.

**Comment**: Stupid title... -.-u... I hope it is not so lame...

Believe

2: My Jounin Life

Here I am again, in Konoha village. I am now 16 years old and I am a jounin, special jounin. If you come back, you will be very surprised that I have gone this far. Hell, I even surprise myself Sasuke. I do not realize how much the travel with ero-sennin help me until I enter the Jounin examination. During those three years period I have been away from Konoha, I have learn and seen so much things. I have changed –physically and mentally-. I am no longer the obnoxious and annoying Naruto though I still maintain the cheerfulness and optimism. What's on with that stare? Okay... okay, fine! Well yeah, I am still SOMETIMES loud... Just sometimes...

Heh, I can't help that anyway. Being gloomy give me the thought that maybe somehow one of the sound village nins had possessed me or something like that. Kakashi and I always go to that village, you know. We have a feeling that the snake-bastard might still rule the place. If that is true, no wonder the villagers are so boring. They did not talk! Sometimes, I wonder whether they are mute –Kakashi knocked my head when I asked him-. And some other time, I wonder if you are among them. Kakashi once asked me whether I will drag your sorry ass back if we found out that you are here. I say no. I believe that you will come back on your own. He merely smiles and I do not bother to know what he is thinking about it.

Yes Sasuke-jerk... you heard that right. I still believe in you even after 3 years you left me –us-. My trust in you never wavers just because of the white lilies that you put on my table yearly during my natal day. I always remember that I have told only you about my favourite flower. Iruka-sensei –who takes care of my house while I am away with ero-sennin before- wonder who gives it to me? He is the one who told me that the three flowers appear –one by one- during my birthday within those 3 years. I told him I do not know who gave them. It is a secret between us –meh that sounds so girly...-. The flowers you gave me are strange, you know. It never wilts or dies. It is somehow eternal –is that the right word?-

Life is not that bad though I hate the job that I am doing at the moment –being special jounin requires you to kill lots of people. And you must leave no trace of their existence at all-. I could not erase the guilt that build up in me when I think of their family. Tsunade-baa-chan understands that and so she always pairs me up with my best friend, Neji. Hey, he is not that bad if you push aside his obsession for fate and his creepy all white eyes...

I miss you, you know. I really do –Neji... don't give me that stare. Who the hell care that I sound like a love sick puppy!-. You told me in the card that you have put together with the flower to wait for you. You said that you will come back but... I really cannot find any comfort within that plain white paper which is tainted by black ink. There is no guarantee that you will come back with the same heart. Who the hell knows whether you do find someone else out there?

Okay, I should stop my sappy thoughts about you as Neji starts to approach me with _that_ look. It means that he knows very well what the hell I am thinking about... Stupid me... should not be moping here where a lot of people might see. I do not want to explain anything as I do not want to hear any lecture from anyone about giving up my faith in you. Their effort is useless. I will only hear what my heart says.

2nd chappie done! Okay... 3rd chappie iz about... Yup! Hokage Naru-chan! Poor Naru... Sasuke –baka- still haven't come back... Must have been moping somewhere... gotta go comfort him! ja!

Naru-kun: -tugs at Diana's shirt- Mou... Ano sa, ano sa... when can I get my Sasurin back?

Diana: I dunno desu... Let's just wait and see ne?

Naru-kun: So does that means I am definitely gonna be with Sasu-kun?

Diana: Evil Smile. Who knows? Wakaka!

Oh yah... Review!


	3. Hokagesama: Naruto I

**Category**: Naruto

**Genre**: Romance/Angst (My... what happen? Usually angst is my main subject...not romance)

**Author**: DianaLineelu2001

**Pairing**: **Sasunaru**, a bit of **Nejinaru**, one sided **Gaaranaru**

**Warning**: **Shounen-ai**... Please, please I beg you, to leave if you hate/abhors the boy love boy stuff for I could not stand to hear you said that I had spoiled your innocence and something like that... Okay, some might say the characters are **OOC **but please consider thatit was my view on how they changed after years pass by. A BIT of **cursing** desu...

**Summary**: Even when he moves on with his life, even when so many things have happened, Naruto's belief and faith in Sasuke never wavers... **Sasunaru**.

**Disclaimer**: Did not own Naruto. Screw the creative disclaimer...

**Point Of View**: **Naruto's**.

Believe

3. Hokage-sama: Naruto

Wow, never thought that my dream could come true this fast. Bastard, I am now a Hokage. Of course, a lot of difficulties occur before I am elected to this position. No, it is not about the Kyuubi anymore. That matter has been settled long ago as I have proved that I use Kyuubi's power to protect Konohagure, not harm it. Kyuubi is not really a jerk if you know how to tame her –yes, HER-. The problem is rather about my age. Gaara do not have a problem because he has reach 20 years old. I am only 19, still quite inexperienced though I am –technically- the strongest nin in the village -Honestly, I don't really see how a year gap could make so much difference- .

It takes a lot of persuading from my friends and supporters –geh... I made myself sound like a superstar or something-. The fact that I am the fourth Hokage's son –yup, I am his son...I almost die from shock too- is not enough for them. Finally, the whole village agrees after ero-sennin promised that he will advise me when I do my decision. Of course, that is a shitting bluff. Why the hell will he advise anything when he is the one who said that he trusts my decision? –He had once suggested about turning the genders of the whole villagers into female. Needless to say, I threw him out of my office-.

Even until now, my feelings for you have never fades though so many things have changed. Instead, the emotion I feel for you strengthen due to the increasing amount of white lilies you gave me. Some busybody idiots said that what I feel for you remains because no one else will love me. How wrong they are. I wish they are right though... if things are that way at least I won't hurt anyone's feelings. Gaara –the kazekage- had confessed to me when I was 17 –he was 18-. You do not know how hard it was to tell him that I did not feel the same way. We had suffered the same fate –a monster was caged in us- and I do not want to hurt him. But I had to tell the truth so that both of us will not be trapped further in this pain.

Neji had told me of his feelings about me too. Once again, I broke the heart of my important person. Besides you, Neji is the one that I feel so deeply for. Do not take me wrongly, it is not love. It is an affection that runs deep in our bond. That is why I was so afraid that I might lose him when I rejected him. He looked so heartbroken that I felt myself shredding into pieces. He tried to cover that behind his small smile but I knew he was in pain. I hate myself for being so selfish, you know. But, it is much crueler for both of us if I pretend that I do love him.

Everyone else has moved on. Kakashi is with Iruka –God, I foresee that from miles away- and Sakura is now with thick eye brows –Can you believe that! Hey, I am not mocking you Lee... just joking...-. The only one who still remains solo in our –former- team is me. Sometimes, I wonder if that is worth it. What if you have moved on? But I will still give my faith in you and as you know I am not good at giving up. I will wait for you no matter how long it takes. Thank God my two important persons –Gaara and Neji- do not hate me for hurting them and is always there for me. Gaara is my closest Kage friend and Neji is my most trusted guard. Still, without you... I am lonely.

Naru-kun: Whines Diana! When are you gonna reunite me with Sasuke-kun? Kami sama... I miss him!

Diana: Yare yare desu ne... gomen... Be patient na no da! You will be together again very soon! You can have my word!

Neji: No... Do not reunite him with that jerk... Naruto will be happier with me!

Diana: Umm...

Gaara: -Growl- Chigau desu! Naruto should be with me! I will place him above everyone else!

Diana: Confused... Newayz, review! Nxt Chappie is about 23 yrs old Hokage Naru-kun!


	4. Hokagesama: Naruto II

**Category**: Naruto

**Genre**: Romance/Angst (My... what happen? Usually angst is my main subject...not romance)

**Author**: DianaLineelu2001

**Pairing**: Finally... real **Sasunaru**, a bit of **Nejinaru**

**Warning**: **Shounen-ai**... Please, please I beg you, to leave if you hate/abhors the boy love boy stuff for I could not stand to hear you said that I had spoiled your innocence and something like that... Okay, some might say the characters are **OOC **but please consider thatit was my view on how they changed after years pass by. A BIT of **cursing** desu...

**Summary**: Even when he moves on with his life, even when so many things have happened, Naruto's belief and faith in Sasuke never wavers... **Sasunaru**.

**Disclaimer**: Did not own Naruto. Screw the creative disclaimer...

**Point Of View**: **Naruto's**.

Believe

4. Hokage-sama: Naruto Part II 

Sometimes, I cannot believe that I am just 23... I sure feel older than that. Being the youngest Kage ever in history is surely not an easy task. Maybe it will not be too hard if I am a Kage of another village instead of Konohagure. After all, Konoha is the leader of all villages. When war occurs, the one who have to lead everyone is me –I leave the planning job to Shikamaru, heh-. At such a time, I always fear the enemy that I might face is you... I do not want to kill you Sasuke but you are no longer my sole priority. If you harm my village, I **will** kill you. I would die just to protect Konoha because I am a Hokage.

Neji is always there, guiding and consoling me. He cannot find another person that he loves as much as he loves me. He says that the only person he could feel so strongly for is me and me alone. I feel so guilty, how could I not love such a patient, selfless and loving person? If only I can lie to my heart... even after 10 years you left, I still could not love someone else. Baka me...

Okay, I take that back. I am wrong. The appropriate words are baka Sasuke! Of all times you could return, it is now...during the bloody wartime! For sure everyone will assume that you are a spy, you idiot! When the ANBU guards bring you back to my office, the very first thing that I want to do is to jump and glomp –Tsk, glomping at you when I am already 23? Damn, I am so childish!- at you but I restrain myself. Right now I am the Hokage, not Uzumaki Naruto. You told me that Itachi was killed by you. I order them to jail you up while I call upon an emergency meeting.

During the last moment before the meeting, my mind frantically search for an excuse to give you second –and last, you jerk- chance. True, it was nothing unusual with me giving a second chance to missing nins before but none of their crimes were as serious as yours. As the meeting goes on, my people divided into two –One: assassinate you or two: Give you a second chance and give you another punishment-. I could feel panic rising in me as the first group are getting stronger. Only at the very last second I could find a reason to make you remain alive. Ironically, the reason I use to make you stay had once been the reason that made you left everything behind.

"We should give him second chance because he is an Uchiha, once a very influential family. At least, honour his ancestors who had done a lot to Konoha."

Yes, because you are an Uchiha. The word feels bitter in my mouth but nonetheless, that saves your neck. Now, now... though you will not be killed, I still have to punish you so quit giving that stupid smirk, you jerk! Your charka is sealed for six months and you are under strict guards of ANBU. You have to be moved to someone's house. I wonder whether I should cry out in happiness or exasperation when they decided that you should live with me –damn ero-sennin for being superbly influential among the villagers-.

The first few months have not been easy for us. My old anger always rises up when we argue. Your arrogance makes me want to strangle you and my indifference to you makes you want to knock my head to the wall. Tensions are always high between us and sometimes I really wonder whether we are never fit to be together. That white lilies are the only proof of your feeling for me but you should know that they are not enough.

And so, we compromised. You should learn to be true to your feeling and open up while I should learn to forgive you and be myself around you. Deal, it is easy to talk and hard to do.

Ahh... I have a lot of fun writing this and da next chappie will be da last... I am sooo gonna miss writing this story... Demo saa... Review! Your reviews are so important for an amateur writer like watashi desu...


	5. Together: Sasuke & Naruto

**Category**: Naruto

**Genre**: Romance/Angst (My... what happen? Usually angst is my main subject...not romance)

**Author**: DianaLineelu2001

**Pairing**: Finally... real **Sasunaru**, a bit of **Nejinaru**

**Warning**: **Shounen-ai**... Please, please I beg you, to leave if you hate/abhors the boy love boy stuff for I could not stand to hear you said that I had spoiled your innocence and something like that... Okay, some might say the characters are **OOC **but please consider thatit was my view on how they changed after years pass by. A BIT of **cursing** desu...

**Summary**: Even when he moves on with his life, even when so many things have happened, Naruto's belief and faith in Sasuke never wavers... **Sasunaru**.

**Disclaimer**: Did not own Naruto. Screw the creative disclaimer...

**Point Of View**: **Naruto's**

**Believe**

5. Together- Naruto and Sasuke

Cannot believe it has already been 10 months since you arrive, bastard. Due to your strength –the seal have been opened-, you become my second guard –besides Neji-. That also means that both of you will automatically be the special jounin teams leaders during wartime. Relationship between us has never been better. The issue between you and Neji dissolves little by little. When I ask you or Neji how does that happen, both of you will only say that it is a guy thing –Hello? Are you implying that I am a girl here!-

Tsk, but life is not all sunshine and daisies. You seem to have a knack to attract disaster, Sasuke. Along with you, the battle with the snake-bastard that I have been trying to avoid for so long –it is for the innocent lives sake and not because I am afraid of him, okay?- erupts. Their so called "Snake Venom" plan – proves that snake bastard's sense of naming things are very, very bad- have been launched. Every single village is under their bloody target. A lot of meetings with the other Kages have been held lately to make sure that our counterattack plan is perfect. Anticipation is high in the air and I really hope that the amount of death will be reduced greatly.

Sometimes, things get so hard but I am not breaking down as there are many people who support me. Among all of them, you are my most important pillar that I can always rely on. You are still a superb jerk –Neji calls you a hentai... wonder why?- but you have always proved yourself to me. Your trust in me has never wavers. Your love –cough...cough- gets stronger each day. Though you never say those three words, I know. Anyway, you tends surprise me at times such as...now. Before the battle begins, you tell me the most important thing for me and me alone.

"You must live Naruto. I want to be with you longer. I... I love you... Give me more chance to be with you. Give me more time to make up for what I had done to you, please!"

I understand why you are so nervous about the possibility that I might die. The previous _Hokages_ usually die in a battle until it somehow looks like a tradition. But, I never expect that you will actually beg for such things. All my doubts vanish into thin air. Now I know that you truly and honestly love me, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke, I promise that I will try my best to live on. The same goes for you too. The roar of war from both sides begins. Unsurprisingly, I am not afraid because you are here with me.

_We believe in each other. And so...we will live forever in each other's heart._

**Owari**

Diana: Ah! Yay! Yay! Jump around laughing crazily I get to finish another fic!

Sasuke: Knock Diana. You almost turn it into Nejinaru you idiot!

Naruto: Not her fault... That was to teach you that you should stop being an idiot!

Neji: Tsk... I lose my chance...

Gaara: -glare- -glare- -growl- -growl-

Ahhh... sweatdrop O-okay, before Gaara slash and kill me I would like to tell all of you to please review! The ones who review will be loved forever, yeah! Forgive if my story is not superb or anything. I just want to show my devotion for this pairing. As Naruto-kun does not give up his faith to Sasuke, I will not too... (FYI, I am Naruto's fan, not Sasuke's. Humph! He got his entire fan at his feet already, no need to add another one).

Forgive me for all flaws please!

Okay... thanks for reading! Ja!

Oh yah... review please? Ahh! Gotta go! Gaara is approaching!

**DianaLineelu2001 **


End file.
